


you planet

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the title is a punchline to a bad space joke
Kudos: 2





	you planet

i am having a life crisis

a complete and total life crisis

do you ever just come to the realization that you want to be loved

like truly, undeniably loved

by someone who continues to love you despite your flaws

someone who won't leave as soon as a better option comes along

someone who sees me as more than just a second chance

okay so that got depressing

anyways

that shouldn't be plural but i don't care

i fell into a deep hole of solangelo fanfictions today

like what is this, seventh grade? 

but also i cried over more than one of those

because i am a sap and i'm definitely going soft

i also came to the sad revelation that i'm definitely nico

people call me emo and i'll probably be in love with the same girl for ten years

like reading these has made me realize how truly hopeless i am

if she asked me if i had feelings for her i would say no and then probably cry and contemplate my own mixed emotions

~~hypothetically of course~~

but god i want to be loved

i really just want to be wanted

it sounds nice sometimes

okay wow i am oversharing

jesus christ

that's all on my Thoughts on Love tm for tonight

~~thanks for coming to my ted talk?~~


End file.
